¡Quiero ir a la fiesta!
by Viva-OurResistance
Summary: Una de las tantas razones por las que no nos dejan salir a las fiestas, algo corto, pero verdadero- EX One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**¡Alo! Bene, aquí les dejó un fic antes de Noche Buena, espero y se rían un poco, para eso fue escrito n.n**

***Personajes pertenecientes a Trey Parker y Matt Stone***

* * *

><p>-sí... sí, no te preocupes, ten por seguro de que iré a esa fiesta<p>

-vale, confío en ti, van a venir todos los chicos y chicas

-va a estar genial, ¡Nos vamos a poner como tremendas locas!

-lo sé, bueno, te esperamos

-ok, bye!... -ambos cortaron la llamada, tiempo después, bajó a la sala donde se encontraba su madre, se sentó al lado de ella y le abrazó

-¿te pasa algo, cielo?

-mami... va a haber una fiesta en casa de Token... es algo especial, ¿puedo ir?

-¿Qué tan especial?

- de una temática diferente

-aha... ¿Y se puede saber cuál es esa temática?

-hay que ir vestidos de una manera loca

-bueno...

-anda, mamita, no me digas que nunca has ido a fiestas así de locas- la mujer rio

-sí, si fui, cuando era más joven

-¿Entonces?

-hmmmm... está bien, tienes permiso para ir

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Waa, gracias mami!- dijo abrazando más fuerte a su progenitora

-de nada, cariño, solo no vayas a llegar tarde, ya sabes cómo se pone tu padre cuando no te ve

-sí, mamá- le regaló un beso a su querida madre y corrió a su pieza para arreglarse

Pasaron alrededor de 4 horas, hasta que por fin bajó para dirigirse a la fiesta de su moreno amigo

-ya me voy mamá- anunció, por lo que la madre le miró

-ay padre santo, ¿A dónde vas así?

-pues a una fiesta, mamá, ya te lo había dicho

-no, no, no, no, con esas garras no vas a ningún lado

-¡Ay mamá, pero si ya me habías dado permiso!

-¡No, así no me sales de la casa!

-¡Pero si ya me diste permiso!

-sí, pero no me dijiste que ibas a ir con esa ropa, no, no, tú así no vas a esa fiesta

-¡Ah! ¡¿Pero por qué, mamá?!

-¡Porque se te ven los huevos, Stanley!

* * *

><p><strong>La verdad no sé de dónde nació esto, solo quise escribirlo jejeje, probablemente ya habían visto este chiste, pero bueno, me dio el deseo de adaptarlo a South Park<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas a todos, ok, les he traído otro capítulo más de esto que de principio fue solo un One-shot, pero resulta que recordé este chiste –que por cierto pasó en la vida real con un familiar…- bueno, no contaré mi vida xDD- Que se diviertan**

_***Los personajes de este otro capítulo pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone***_

* * *

><p>-No me digas que la fiesta era hoy<p>

"_-Sí, Kenny, no puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado, a ti te encantan las fiestas de Token, ya hasta había quedado con Stan y el gordo para pasar por ti"_

-joder, esto sí que es desesperante

"_-más que eso, dicen que será la mejor fiesta del año"_

-me consta, pero de verdad me olvidé, ahora tengo que convencer a mis padres para que me dejen ir

"_-¿A tus padres?"_

-sí, ahora me ponen más atención

"_-me alegro por ti, viejo. Pero no puedes faltar"_

-tampoco me puedo escapar

"_-no suenas como el verdadero Kenny"_

-lo sé, me han obligado a ir a terapia familiar, y ahora dice la doctora, muy sabrosa por cierto, que para tener confianza en mis padres y ellos en mí, que seamos unidos o algo así, no le puse mucha atención por estar viendo sus tetas

"_-ah, nunca cambias"_

-aha, ahora no puedo hacer nada sin antes consultarlo con ellos, dicen que así haremos un gran cambio en la familia. Para mí eso es pura mierda

"_-de verdad eres algo"_

-gracias… en fin, de seguro mi mamá dice que sí, así que para no hacer mucho alboroto, pasen por mí a las 8:00

"_-está bien, entretanto le llamaré a Stan"_

-ok, nos vemos- ambos muchachos cortaron llamadas al mismo tiempo. Kenny se revolvió un poco los cabellos, arrancó un pelo de su nariz para que unas lágrimas le salieran y en seguida puso cara de cachorro apachurrado y bajó a la sala donde se encontraban sus padres. Sorpresivamente tomando café y no cerveza. Se puso de rodillas frente al televisor mirando a sus progenitores de frente

-Kenny, tesoro ¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó con voz cálida su madre

-mami… papi…

-dinos, Kenny, que no podemos ver la televisión

-yo… bueno… es que hoy es viernes

-sí, lo sabemos, hijo

-y bueno… Token, el compañerito más cool del salón hará una fiesta de disfraces

-¿Y qué con eso?

-bueno... yo… quería pedirles permiso para ir

-Kenny, no lo sé…

-por favor, mami

-pero…

-mira, es viernes, acabé mi tarea en la tarde, limpié mi cuarto, jugué con Karen, ayudé a Kevin con el auto y mañana no hay clases ¿No creen que es suficiente como para premiarme dejándome ir a una pequeña reunión entre compañeros?

-es que…

-anda ¿Sí? Y mira, te prometo llegar tempranito, tempranito

-bueno…- su hijo lo miró tiernamente con esos ojitos azul egipcio, tentando el corazón de su madre, al final ella solo soltó un suspiro y miró y le sonrió a su hijo- muy bien, Kenny, puedes ir

-¡Qué bien! ¡Gracias mami, gracias, papi, los amo!- besó la mejilla de cada uno y subió corriendo a bañarse

-para mí que nuestro hijo se nos va a "voltear" un día de estos- dijo Stuart tomando un sorbo de su café (que secretamente contenía alcohol)

-¡Cierra el pico, imbécil!- gritó la mujer soltándole un codazo a su marido en las costillas, sacándole un quejido

Cuando Kenny se estaba bañando, escuchó como su hermanita tocaba la puerta, naturalmente le preguntó que necesitaba, ella solo contestó que su madre le había dicho que se disfrazara de una manera específica, además de que el disfraz que lo dejaría ponerse estaba colgado en su closet, Kenny agradeció y siguió su tibia ducha. Kenny descendió las escaleras lentamente. Cuando bajó y se presentó ante su familia, todos analizaron el disfraz del rubio, tenía tacones altos color rosa magenta, un vestido violeta que le llegaba unos 8 cm arriba de la rodilla y con gran escote y una bufanda de plumas moradas. Sobre los párpados era muy notorio el color se sus sombras, rosa chicle, sus pestañas cargadas de rimel y un maquillaje que le empalidecía el rostro por completo, sus labios pintados de un rojo manzana bastante intenso y un lunar pintado del lado izquierdo de estos y por último, unos pendientes de perlas falsos. Su disfraz fue suficiente para dejar a todos boquiabiertos

-¿Les gusta?- preguntó con aires de grandeza

-Kenny...

-¡¿Por qué te disfrazaste así?!- preguntó alterada su madre

-ay mamá, si Karen me dijo claramente que habías dicho "Dile a tu hermano que se vaya disfrazado de puta fina, está su disfraz en el closet"

-¡De Pitufina, pendejo, PITUFINA!

* * *

><p><strong>Debo admitir que me nació otra idea más para hacer esto de un posible fic con varios capítulos… pero no sé si pueda hacer de los demás personajes. Guereber, espero se hayan entretenido y reído como en el capítulo anterior ¡Bye-Bye!<strong>


End file.
